Standing In the Rain
by CHIKEESxBBY
Summary: Sonny runs to her bestfriend Chad for comfort one night which changed both of there lifes forever. There are killers after them and they must save Grady and Zora to figure out the secret about there family history
1. Left in the Rain

_Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating my other stories as fast but this been tuck in my mind and I just had to write it, before I went crazy lol tell me if I should go on or not _

_disclaimer: _

"_hey Brianna" _

"_Hey Sterling? I have a question?"_

"_Sure what is is?"_

"_Do I own any thing?"_

"_Aww No I am sorry, but you do own the message I wrote back to you"_

"_Oh yeah, that was so awesome" _

_A.N He actually did write back to me it was amazing he is sooooo nice _

There she was watching him walk out of her life. She didn't think it would hurt so much. There was so many things left unsaid. But she knew it was the right thing, it couldn't go on any longer. She was nothing to him but a little fling. She looked up at the gray clouds and started to twirl around . The rain fell down on her, making her feel free from all pain. She looked back at the spot where it all happened she told him everything. She poured her heart out to him, she trusted him. Tears started to fall from her eyes from her eyes, and the feeling of being free had disappeared. She started to walk down the street, she didn't know where her feet were taking her. She finally stop at a familiar block she walked up to the familiar house that she once loved going to. She spent most of her weekends there, being happy and talking to her best friend. At first she hated him till she got to understand him. She hasn't talked to him in months but there she was in front of his house once again. She had a mental debate in her head wither to go knock or just keep walking. She looked up at the house, it looked peaceful as the rain fell down on top of the roof. She saw his blue convertible in the drive way parked with the top up. She remembered all the times how they would drive for hours just talking about life. Things were simply back then there was no problems and no worries. She was even starting to fall for her best friend, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be where she was now. Yeah she was known to be the funny girl, but he was everything she never expected him to be. He showed him how to life and if it wasn't for him she would never be the girl who she was now. She never stopped thinking of him, he was the only one who never changed because she knew how he was. He helped her when her mom got remarried and moved in with her husband, forgetting about her daughter. She still remembered the night where she ran to him crying when her mom packed her bags and left just because of her new husband said so. She finally took a step forward walking into the gate that surrounded the enormous white mansion of a house. She looked back at the road forgetting all her problems as she took another step forward. She didn't know how he would react would he be mad at her? Would he yell at her? He told her never to give up, she was his ex bestfriend she kept thinking of how they grew apart. She hated her self for letting him slip away when he told her not to believe in them. She finally mad her way to the front door, she knocked once closing her eyes when she knocked again. She knows people change but he was the one she never forgot. She just didn't give him the time and day anymore. Her heart started to pound when the porch light went on, she wanted to run and hide but her feet wouldn't let her move. Her heart sank to her stomach when the door opened. When she looked up she saw a certain boy that drove her crazy. She hasn't stopped crying walking to his house she just didn't notice because the tears were mixed with rain. Only seeing him again made her tears double. She hated her self for everything she done to him. He stood there in shock watching the girl he loved drenched in tears and soaking wet. He always loved her but was just too damn stubborn to admit it. She took apart of his heart when she left the studio to film a movie, his life came crashing down. He missed her smile and how they stood up all night on the phone laughing and talking about there life. He was her bestfriend, but he loved her much more than just that. He thought he would never see her again because she filmed in Italy on the other side of the world. He saw her pictures everywhere on the news, in the magazines and even in his dressing room. He also saw her every night in his dreams, but the ones that broke his heart were the ones of them kissing, holding hands, and laughing. He was suppose to be that guy not Nico. He remembered that day he came back from lunch when Portlyn was in his dressing room mad. She looked like she was on the edge about to cry any minute. She threw the Tween Weekly at me and on the front had the words

'Where are they now? In each others arms looks like So Randoms Nico Harris and Sonny Monroe found love in Rome Italy' I shook that memory out my head when I saw the tears in her eyes. They use to be so happy and sparkle, but her eyes showed pain and the sparkle was gone.

"Chad" was the the only thing she said before she turned and ran away. She ran down the drive way and past the gate. She was felt like she was a cowered for running she couldn't drag him into her problems again. She kept running down the street almost slipping on the sidewalk from the rain. She knew she broke him when she looked into his eyes. She knew she should have never agreed to date Nico, but they insisted that it was the for the best. So that the press wouldn't get suspicious, she was in pain. She had to run she just couldn't face the fact that she would hurt him again. He didn't care if he got his hair wet perfect hair wet, he ran after her and when he finally caught up to her he done something he hasn't done in a long time. He pulled her hand making her turn towards him. He looked her in the eyes and pulled into a hug. He felt her shake from the coldness, as her hugged her tighter. He just stood there holding her in the rain. He didn't say a word because he was still in shock that she was back. If it wasn't for her he would never be who he was now. She changed him in so many ways she promised him that she would never give up but she didn't keep to that promise she wouldn't reply to his messages or answer his calls. He needed an explanation from her why did she do this to him?She looked into his blue eyes, he was the only friend she had left. When she was with him she felt like she would melt into his arms, something she never felt with anyone else but him. She soon forgot all her problems because she knew when she was with him he would protect her and make things all better. He was there from the start even though he use to be a jerk he never done what they done to her. She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling out once more, but failed. She looked up to the sky when lighting and thunder hit the sky. She jumped from the loud roaring of thunder. When he was with her his life felt complete he leaned down and kissed the crying girl in his arms. When his lips touched hers there was a spark he never felt before. He brought his hand to her cheeks and whipped the tears away kissing her cheek ever so softly.

"Sonny what happened?" he asked when he saw her look down. He grabbed her hand locking his fingers with hers as they started walking back to his house.

"They hate me Chad" was the only thing she said before crying all over again. They stayed quite till they finally reached the front door of his house. She watched him fumble with his keys to unlock the door. She was shaking from the cold as a dry cough escaped from her lips.

"Why do they hate you?" he asked opening the door for the two to walk in.

"Nico broke up with me. He said that we were nothing but a little fling. He left me for Tawni, and everyone took his side. They said they were just using me to get the show back on the charts now that we have a movie they wont need me anymore that I need to leave So Random." she said falling down to the cold tile floor. She was trembling from the wet clothes and her lips were turning slightly blue. He looked at her not knowing what to say so he just helped her up, and took her to his room. She sat there on the floor crying looking at the blond haired blue eyes boy. He finally found what he was looking for , and walked up to her giving her the dry clothes he had in his hand. She blushed when she looked down at the clothes in her hand. It was the blue shorts and pink top she left at his house a year ago. She went to go and change, she rubbed her now bruised stomach. She knew she should tell him what they done to her, but she was to scared. They made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone. She finally changed into the dry clothes and walked out the bath room. She saw him on the on the bed looking at his phone, with a frustrated look on his face. She walked next to him and he looked her in the eyes. He quickly looked down at her legs and saw all the bruises. His eyes widened when he saw the same on her arms.

"What happened Sonny?" was the only thing he could manage to say.

"I can't tell you" she softly whispered and sat next to him on the king size bed.

"Tell me what happened Sonny, you been gone for a year and when you come back your drenched in tears and to top it off your covered in bruises you say they hate you because Nico left you. What really happened Sonny?" he asked a bit of anger on his tone. She looked down at the floor tears filling her eyes as she tried to tell him. She wanted to tell him, but all she could do was cry.

"Sonny what happened?"he yelled as more tears fell down her face.

"They...made me promise not to tell if I did they will hurt me again." She cried some more. He wrapped his arms around her rocking her to sleep when she was with him she felt safe, some thing she hasn't felt in a year. She managed to fall asleep in his arms. He continued to rock her back and forth rubbing circles in her lower back. He heard a faint moo coming from the bathroom, so he laid her down on the bed and went to get her phone. It said she had a message from Nico, his blood rushed when he opened the text and to read what it had said.

_'Tell anyone what happened and your dead Monroe'_


	2. Go Right not Left

Hey my pretties thanks for the reviews sorry that the first chapter is messed up I can't fix it.

He got mad when he read that message over and over. What happened when she was gone? He wanted to call Nico and yell at him but he didn't want anything to happen to her not now that he got her back. He kept walking back and forth thinking of a way he can help her, she was still his bestfriend even if she broke his heart. He walked out the bathroom and looked at her sleeping peacefully on his bed. He combed his hair with his fingers before he rubbed the back of his neck. He was stressed out he didn't know what to do. He looked at the time and it said it was 3:57 am. He finally gave up the fight and went to lay down in his bed, as soon as he fell asleep he woke up. It was now 10:30 am.

"Good morning sleepy head" she said walking out of the bathroom looking at her phone.

"Good morning, how you feeling?" he replied in a short whisper.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, and she just put her head down looking at the floor. She knew he saw the message because when she went to get her phone when she woke up it was on the nightstand next to him.

"You read my messages?" she softly said with a tear escaping from her eye.

"Sorry I didn't know how to turn the mooing off, and it opened the message. What did he do to you?" he asked.

He closed his eyes knowing she wasn't going to tell him he just shook his head when he opened his eyes to see her sitting on the bed again in tears.

"Sonny please?" he asked sitting next to her

"If I tell you, they would hurt you too" she said chocking on her tears.

"I don't care they could hurt me but I promise they will never hurt you again" he whispered into her ear playing with her soft brown hair.

"I don't want you to get dragged into my mess" she said trying to convince him.

She really did want to tell him but if she did she knew he would get mad. He was always protective of her ever since they became friends. She looked at him and studied his features of his face. She loved the way she could always get lost into his ocean blue eyes. She looked at his always perfect hair, she smiled at the thought when he finally touched it thinking he was going to get mad but he just smiled. She always loved him but couldn't get the courage to tell him, she was much to shy. She opened her mouth ready to tell him what happened when she heard a crash out side. Her eyes went wide she knew they found her again. She ran to the window and she was right. The crash was from a car who rammed the closed steal gate. They were there for her, she had to leave she couldn't let them hurt her again.

"Chad we have to leave now!" she yelled changing in to her dry clothes as fast as she can.

"Why?" he said looking out the window to see what she had seen.

"What in the world Sonny..I promise there not going to hurt you hurry up follow me" he said quickly running to his closet to get some clothes to change into. She followed him in the walk in closet and saw he was opening a small door hidden behind a dresser. He finally got it open and went and grabbed two bags that were in the hall when he opened the door.

"What are we doing?" she whispered.

She jumped when she heard another crash, but this time it sound like it came from the front door. She quickly went threw the small hall that was pitch black once he closed the hatch again. She kept crawling down to what it seemed like for ever.

"Chad where are we?" she asked

"Were in my secret escape tunnel, my great grand parents had this built. The only people who know about it is my family and now you. Back in the days when there was I think world war one, they used this to escape when there were intruders trying to kill the Mackenzie family." he whispered

"Mackenzie?" she asked a bit confused

"Yeah my original last name is Mackenzie, I know ironic right. But we had to change it to Cooper after the year 1920. we had to change it for our safety" he whispered. He thought maybe telling her his family secret maybe she would trust him to tell him what happened to her. He never told anybody that secret before because his parents made him promise he would never tell a living soul only to the person he would marry only because they would be apart of the nightmare they always had to run from.

"Why are you playing Mackenzie then?" she wondered about how could he manage to play a character who had to keep hidden.

"Well Mr. C thought maybe they wouldn't care anymore, they haven't came after us in so many years. He needed a way to keep the Mackenzie name" he said stopping when she stopped at a dead end.

"What does Mr. Condor have to do with this?" she asked moving out the way so he can open the door that lead to another hall way.

"Well Mr. C is actually my dad's brother. He is also my God Father, why else would he keep me in that studio with my attitude" he said finally getting the old wooden door open. He stepped into the room helping Sonny get out of the small hall and into the hidden room. She looked around and saw a lot of antique furniture, that was covered in dust. She sneezed and tripped over a small box that was on the floor. She bent down and grabbed the box that she had stumbled over.

"Wow are you sure you can be telling me this?" she asked not keeping her eyes off the little box.

"Yeah because the people who are breaking into the house isn't here for you there here for me" he said touching all the walls. He was looking for the hidden compartment to open the wall to the escape tunnel.

"No they were the people who tried to kill me" she said finally looking at the blond haired boy.

"Are you sure? Sonny your a Monroe huh?" he said noticing the box in her hand

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Sherlock" she said trying to open the box

"No look Sonny" he said pointing to the newspaper article that fell from the box she was trying to open. She bent down picking up the old news paper article that was dated August 15, 1919.

"The Mackenzie and Monroe families are devastated when youngest daughters Allison Elizabeth Mary Monroe, and Chelsea Marie Mackenzie were found dead behind the lake house in the woods, on July 29,1919. Lead insider says that the Monroe and Mackenzie families been endanger since 1833." she finished and fell to the floor she was in complete shock. She remembered that story her grandma told her. They had to move after that because it wasn't safe for them anymore.

"Chad, that was my grandma's, moms sister I was named after her. They said I looked exactly like her when I was her age." she said shaking

"Wow no wonder why were best friends now" he said giving her the million dollar smile he saw known for.

"Or maybe Mr. Condor thought it would be safe again to reunite the families, when he haired me" she said finally getting the box open. Her eyes went wide when she realized what was in the box.

"yeah probably you know for the longest I lived here I never explored this tunnel" he said walking around the room.

"Ch-Chad?..Come here" she softly whispered

"what's up?" he said when he walked close to her

"L-look what I found" she said

He looked into the box and his eyes went wide in fear. He shook his head and looked at Sonny then back at the picture then back at Sonny.

"Wow" was the only thing he said he couldn't believe the picture it was Sonny but she was dead, he body covered in bruises just like his Sonny.

"Sonny tell me now what the hell happened to you when you were gone!" he yelled

She jumped out of her thoughts when she heard him shout at her. She blinked trying to fight the tears away.

"They tried to kill me. I was with Nico, and Tawni and they took me to this lake house, Tawni kept yelling at me over some thing about it how my family ruined her family and if she had the chance she will kill off every last one of us." she said tears falling out her eyes

"I-i didn't even know what I did. Then Nico said something and I told them to please leave me alone, then thats when he started to beat me. Next thing I noticed was Grady and Zora running in and yelling at them saying what the hell were they doing to me. After that everything went blank then when I woke up we I saw Grady and Zora telling me to leave so random. When I was walking trying to find where I was I saw Nico and we started to argue then he left me in the rain" she said holding on to her only friend she had left. He held her close to him, he knew that she was in danger because of there family history. She was the only one he had left besides his family who were thankfully out of town. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate she looked at the phone and saw the caller ID it was a call from her cousin Elizabeth.

"Should I answer" she asked looking at Chad for answers he nodded his head and she clicked the green button that flashed on her I-Phone

"H-hello?" she said softly into the phone

"Sonny, you need to get away from Nico and Tawni. There not who they say they are"

"I know they tried to kill me, I have bruises all over my body from them" she whispered

"Sonny is there a way you can come Spain?"

"I don't know Spain is far. Why there?"

"Because thats where everyone told me to go all our family is here"

"Hold on let me ask Chad ill call you back when I am on my way" she whispered and ended the phone call. She always remembered when she was little her grandma would tell her this poem

If all Fails

and theres no where to hide

run to Spain

and your dreams

will come alive

You will be safe

and no harm will be done

run to Spain

and be number one

"Chad we need to go to Spain" she said walking around.

"Why Spain?" he asked. What will be there he asked him self when he remembered the poem his grandpa would tell him

"If all Fails, and theres no where to hide. Run to Spain, and your dreams will come alive. You will be safe and no harm will be done, Run to Spain and be number one" he whispered

"Hey how do you know that poem?" she said leaning on a wall and falling backwards

She looked around and found her self in another hall way.

"Great you found it, Thanks Sonshine" he said putting his hand out to help her up from the floor.

"Your welcome, I think. So tell me how you know that poem?" she asked

"Well when I would spend the summer with my grandpa he would always tell me the stories when he was a little kid. He told me one time his family had to run off to Spain because of this invasion. Then he thought me the poem. He told me to never forget it" he said getting a flash light out of one of the bags he had.

"Wow thats the same thing my Grandma would tell me before she moved to Spain" she said following him down the old dusty hall.

"What do you expect to be on the other end of this tunnel?" she asked holding on to his hand.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea." he said helping her down the old broken wooden steps.

"Are you scared?" she asked looking at him as he held her in his arms

"Please Chad Dylan Cooper does not do scared" she said

"I see your ego is back, welcome back CDC" she smiled at him  
"Of course Chad is too scared to do this alone" he said laughing a bit when she rolled her eyes.

"he isn't alone, he has me dork" she said playfully hitting him on his arm

"Really Sonny? Really?" he said his famous line he always used on her.

"Oh god I haven't heard that in years" she said holding his hand when they walked threw the hall.

"I know it felt good to say it too" he said flashing her a smile she got lost in.

"I lo- wow she said when she slipped"

"Sonny you okay?" he asked helping her up

"Yeah I don't know what happened" she said rubbing her leg.

"Do they hurt?" he asked rubbing her back when she got up

"Yeah a little, Chad I am glad I am here with you" she said hugging him. She started to cry into his shirt she was scared for her life. She has never been this scared in her life she always been brave.

"Me too Sonny, as long as your here with me your safe" he whispered giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Chaddy" she said looking up and laughing at the nick name she gave him.

"I love you too, Sonshine. You know your the only one who can get away with that name" he said pulling her hand so they can continue to walk threw the old tunnel. They been walking for what seems like hours till finally they were at another dead end.

"Great I have no clue how to find this door" he said hitting his head with his hands.

"Chad is that the opening?" she said pointing to a little door in the far end corner of the hall way.

She walked up to it and saw a old padlock that seemed to be there for years.

"Yeah I think there is a key in this bag he said looking threw one of the bags.

He took out candles, a gun a pocket knife, some bullets. He took out a map and a letter. There was also a lantern and matches. She looked threw the other bag and found five different types of keys, two more guns, water that looked brown. She made a face when she pulled it out.

"Ew how long has this water been here?" she asked showing him the jar full of a brownish water.

"Sonny thats oil for the lantern" he said making her blush she felt stupid.

"I knew that? Why are the things in your bag look new and mine look ancient" she said

"well my dad probably put this new bag before he left this is his writing" he said looking at the letter.

"Read it" she said putting the items back into the bag except the keys.

"Ugh..okay. Dear Chad. If you are reading this well you must be in danger, to go to the escape tunnel. I have never been down there but my dad has many years ago. Well I should start off by telling you how to get threw the tunnel, there is a hidden wall in the safe room you have to feel the wall to see if it moves back. Then you have to walk down the stairs and down the tunnel there is a small door where you have to use one of the five keys. After that you are looking at two tunnels take the right one don't go to the left one it will lead you to a dead end. After you walk threw the tunnel you will be set free into the woods that are behind our house. Run down the hill and you will see the privet jet. We had it parked there every time we leave out of town. Run to the small house down the strip he is the pilot he will take you to Spain. Be careful and I will see you when you land. Love your father. Sonny what is happening?" he asked her looking at her fumble with the keys till she finally got the lock open.

"I don't know but I am so scared" she said sarcastically.

"Your not scared anymore?" he asked helping her push open the door. A lot of moths flew out the room.

"No okay, now I am scared. I hate bugs" she said swatting the moths away from her.

"Its okay ill protect you." he told her and turning on the lantern so the months could fly away from her.

"Your like my knight in shinning armor" she said crawling threw the little door. Once they passed the door they got to stand up striate again.

"Thanks I am awesome" he told her when he finally started to walk to the left tunnel.  
"Chad its the right" she said walking to the right.

"No its the left"

"No the right"

"Fine Ms.-I'm-always-right!" he yelled

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?" he asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh were so good" she whispered. They both went there separate ways, she went to the right when he went to the left.

"Chad its this one!" she yelled watching him run back to her.

"People are so pushy these days"he said when he finally caught up to her.


	3. Wrong Way

"Sonny did we take the right tunnel?" he asked looking down at the map he had found in one of the bags.

"Yes Chad you could even read the letter again" she said annoyed every time he asked the same question.

"I know but in the map it says that we should have taken the left one. Look the right one has a dead end" he said pointing to the tunnel that should end just a few feet.

"Well if it ends you can tell your dad about that mistake." she said rolling her eyes and walking forward not noticing that there was indeed a dead end.

"Ha! I told you we should have went to the left!" Chad mocked her.

"Okay I followed the directions its not my fault." she said pouting her lips.

"Its all good Sonnay" he said winking at her and walking towards her. She bit on her lower lip hoping that he would kiss her right then and there.

"Chad" she whispered trying not to blush from the thoughts she was having. She never felt like that before it was like she was about to attack him any minute and have her way with him. She shook her head trying to fight the thoughts out her head.

"Yeah?" he asked stopping inches from her face.

"I ugh..um never mind" she chickened out looking down at the floor. She looked back up and noticed he had backed away from her. She frowned missing his presence. She turned around and she couldn't see Chad any where. Her heart started to race from fear, she kept looking around all she saw was three walls and a long tunnel behind her.

"Chad!" she screamed, but no answer she stepped in the same place he was standing minutes before. Suddenly she felt the floor fall from her feet and she slid down the floor. When she finally reached the bottom she fell on top of a blond haired boy.

"Nice of you to drop by Monroe" he said smiling up at the girl who was laying on top of him. He liked the thought of her being so close he didn't want her to move. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He stared into her brown chocolate eyes and smiled when he saw her rosy cheeks turn a shade darker. She tried her hardest not to do what she been wanting to do since last night when he kissed her. She couldn't handle the urge any longer she lowered her head just inches from his lips but decided to whisper in his ear.

"Chad you can let go of me you know" once again she chickened out. She never was the one who took control she bit her lip when she felt his arms drop from her waist.

"Yeah sorry bout that we should start going again" he got up from the floor dusting his pants off. He wished she did kiss him, yeah he kissed her last night but he needed to have another kiss.

"Sonny" he whispered making her stop in place.

"Yeah bab I mean Chad?" she stuttered out the wrong words thinking what would have happed if she did stay.

"Were you about to call me baby?" he smirked making her blush a bit more than she was before.

"Ugh..um...no I wasn't, you can't prove anything Cooper!" she yelled running to him and crashing into his lips kissing him passionately. Sonny pulled away gasping for air, she bit her lip when she looked into the perfect blue eyes. She couldn't deny her feelings any more she was crushing on her bestfriend.

"Wow Monroe, what was that for?" he asked looking back into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I..ugh needed an excuse to shut you up and to drop the conversation" she whispered into his ear. He felt chills run down his spine. For the first time Chad Dylan Cooper was speechless. He never thought the day would come but there he was speechless because of Sonny Monroe his bestfriend, an ex-random.

"All you Randoms are the sa-" he stopped mid-sentence when he realized what he was saying.

"Chad I'm not the same as them! They were using me the whole time I'll never be any thing like them!" she yelled walking down the hill.

"Sonny I didn't mean to, I forgot I am so so-sorry" he stuttered running to catch up with her.

"I see that the time I had been gone you changed back into the worlds biggest jerk! Again you had to stutter a sorry" she yelled whipping away some loose tears. She really thought they were having a moment there. She felt stupid she should have never kissed him. She ruined there friendship, she kept thinking over and over how stupid she was. That was her bestfriend how could she just have went and kissed him making everything fall apart.

"Sonny its not like that. I swear that I am not the same guy well not to you. I was just being stupid I swear Sonny...I Love You" he mumbled catching his breath when he finally caught up to her.

"I love you too Chad. I never should have kissed you, I am your bestfriend I feel like I just made things a whole lot complicated. I know you kissed me last night but I-" she was cut off by his lips. He softly pecked her lips shutting her up. He didn't want her to blame her self she didn't do anything wrong.

"What was that for?" she asked when they pulled apart.

"Oh I just needed an excuse to shut you up. Sonny don't think you ruined our friendship by kissing me, you could never ruin our friendship."

"Chad what made you change from being ambassador or Jerksovalkia to sweet lovable caring Chad?" she asked holding his hand while they walked down the hill threw the forest.

"I dunno, okay maybe I do. I didn't want to loose some one like you by being a jerk. When you came into my life I was only being a jerk to you because I didn't want to get hurt. Then I noticed I was hurting my self by being a jerk to you" he said softly he turned to look at the brunette girl, she was blushing he thought she looked cute, stupid cute. Her eyes went wide in fear when she saw people looking for them.

"Chad they found us, we have to hurry and find the pilot." she whispered squeezing his hand tighter as they ran to the little wooden house down the road. They were running down the road when she tripped over a wooden log. She fell down and moved to hod her foot from the pain.

"Sonny are you okay?" he stopped to help her up.

"Yeah I just hurt my foot, run to the house and get the pilot, I'll make my way to the jet. Chad hurry and be careful please" she said getting up from the floor. He helped her get her balance before he ran off to the house. She limped all the way to the jet plane to her luck it wasn't to far away from where she had fallen. By the time she finally reached the steps she saw Chad running with a tall guys who she assumed to be the pilot. He had never ran so fast in his life he knew he had to hurry just in case they got to her before he reached the plane. He saw her sitting by the steps and he felt relieved that they haven't gotten to her yet. She saw the pilot rush past her and opened the door to the plane, Chad walked up to her and helped her up the steps holding on to her every time she wobbled out of balance.

"Thanks Chad" she smiled when they got into the plane, she watched the pilot close the door and rush into the front and start up the engines.

"Your welcome" he smiled. She got scared when she heard the engine roar up.

"so about earlier when I asked you why you changed, that was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. I dunno what I would do with out you" she softly said before yawning. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm only sweet to you, the rest of the world has to deal with Chad Dylan Cooper." he gave her his signature smile.

"I feel special"

"You should, not every one gets to see the nice Chad you know"

"you jerk"

"Diva"

"Ah I am not a diva" she said pretending to be hurt by his comment.

"Are too"

"No"

"Yes"

"Na uh"

"Yeah huh"

"Oh god we sound like little kids"

"Do we really Sonny? Do we really"

"Yes we do"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good" he quickly kissed her before she could finish the little arguing they were in. When they broke apart for air she smiled.

"Good"

"I know I am a good kisser, I am Chad Dylan Cooper after all"

"Jerk"

"Diva"

"Not this again"

"Why not? Its our thing"

"We have a thing?"

"Yeah we argue, I kiss you then we argue again"

"Since when do we put kissing in that list." she said blushing, she was falling hard for her bestfriend and she was getting a little bit scared.

"Since I promised my self that I am not going to let you go again"

"What does that mean?" she asked. She was confused did he like her too? Or were they just friends who kissed sometimes.

"It means that I fell in love with my bestfriend"

"Who's you bestfriend?" she asked

"Oh just this girl, who has brown eyes and brown hair" when he finished he closed the gap in between them, he kissed her softly again every time he kissed her he felt the sparks fly in his stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him on top of her. She played with his soft blond hair she loved the feeling she would get when they would kiss, it felt like there were about a million of butterflies in her stomach with fireworks popping off. He licked her lips asking for entrance to her mouth, she slowly opened her mouth. Her heart started to skip a beat when she felt his tongue playing with hers. They pulled apart gasping for air, she bit her bottom lip when she noticed he was staring into her eyes.

"Chad .. does this make me your..um..ugh"

"Girlfriend?" he finished the question for her she nodded and started to pull him close she needed to kiss him again.

"Yes...Monroe...I think...it...does" he said in between kisses.

"You...know..you talk...a lot" she said kissing him more passionately. He started to play with the hem of her shirt trying to pull it up.

"Sorry Chad I am not that easy" she said pulling her shirt back down

"Tease" he said when she rolled out from under him.

"No you just get excited to fast" she said sitting on his lap kissing him again

"Only for you baby"

"Your such a flirt."

"I been told that many times" he said kissing her again

"Sonny how did we end up on the floor?" he said looking around the plane.

"I guess we fell when we were making out" she replied to him blushing a little bit more.

"True, hey did you bring that box, you found?" he asked

"Ugh yeah its in the bag, way to ruin the moment Cooper. Your such a moment killer"

"So your a tease so I guess were even" he said when she stood up off his lap and sat on the seat.

"Oh were far from even" she said laying down on the leather seats. Chad grabbed the bag that they had brought. He grabbed the little box they found earlier and read the news paper clipping and looked threw the pictures. He looked at the picture and then looked at his girlfriend, she had fallen asleep. He smiled when he said his girlfriend again, she was finally his. Her phone started to ring when he grabbed it it was a text message from Tawni. He got mad when he saw her name on the screen, what did she want now?

"Who is it Chad?" she said

"Its Tony"

"You mean Tawni?" she whispered rubbing her eyes and yawing.

"Yeah her" he gritted his teeth.

"what did it say?" he opened the text and felt his blood boil he didn't want to read it but he knew he had to.

"It ugh it says Sonny, I know your at Chad's house. He can't protect you for long! He is also a marked man. You guys wont get far" he said closing his eyes why were they trying to kill her?

"Text her back, tell her that no matter what they throw at us were not going to break" she whispered trying to hold in the tears. She had to be strong she couldn't let them hurt her again. She had Chad now she would be safe as long as he is around. She knew he wouldn't let them hurt her.

"Sonny there not going to get you as long as I am alive" he whispered in her ear holding her tight and playing with her hair.

"I know Chad, I never thought that this would have happened. I really trusted them I thought they were my friends, but I guess if it wasn't for you Grady or Zora I would have been gone by now." she cried into his shirt.

"Have they contacted you?"

"Who Grady and Zora?"

"Yeah?"

"No I'm not to sure if I could trust them"

"Well they did help you, maybe you should call them and see if there apart of it too"

"Can I text them instead?" she said whipping her tears away with her sleeve.

"Yeah any thing that makes you comfortable" he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Chad" she said kissing his lips one more time before texting Grady and Zora.

_'Hey G' just wanted to tell you _

_thank you for everything you did for me_

_your a true friend and even if I never see you again_

_I just want you to know that your one of the bestfriends_

_I had ever had_

_-Sonny M.'_

She showed Chad the message before she pushed sent.

"Hey I thought I was the bestfriend" Chad said pouting at her.

"You are but Grady and Zora are my bestfriends too. So your just going to have to share me" she said teasing her boyfriend. She always imagined what it will be like to be with Chad Dylan Cooper, but she would never admit her feelings to him she was too stubborn. She was pushed out of her thoughts when her phone started to ring. She opened it up and saw a text message from Grady.

"Hey Sonny, your welcome I am sorry how things ended Zora and I left So Random I can't be friends with two killers on the loose. Were going to Spain something our family said were in danger so were on a plane. Chad there apart of the problem too" she said reading off the text message to him

"Are you serious? Whats there last names?" he asked looking at the news paper clippings again.

"Its Grady Mitchell and Zora Lancaster" she softly said textig Grady back.

_'Its not your Fault you didn't_

_know Tawni and Nico were _

_like that. Why to Spain?? is everything okay??_

_-Sonny M' _she replied to his text message. She kept thinking how did everything go from good to mixed up and running for there lives?

"Ah ha found it! Chester Mitchell of Shur Banking was killed last night after having a meeting to decline to sell the bank to Roger Harris and Nickolai Hart . Valentina Lancaster co owner of Shur Banking also found dead at the crime scene. Shur Banking was a branch linking to the Mackenzie and Monroe fortunes. All four families are now in danger, and must leave the country. If they stay in the country most likely they would die off one by one. Who is the lead to all the murders of the family members? Will they be caught? Our reporters are doing further investigations to find out. Wow so maybe Gravy and Dora are part of our family problem too" he whispered to Sonny who was looking at a picture she found. It had Sonny in it when she was three, she was sitting with two little blond boys, and three little girls.

"Chad why does your plane have this picture?"

"Oh that's a picture when I was four, and I don't remember who the other kids were only that brown head girl next to the blond girl is Portlyn. Why?" he asked looking at the picture.

"Do you know who that little girl next to you is?"

"Who the one I am kissing her cheek?" he said

"Ugh yeah"

"Nope my mom use to tell me she was my best friend. Her and her family would come like all the other kids families would and visit us for a week."

"Wow I have the same picture. That little girl is me" she said blushing

"What no way!" he said looking at the picture then back at Sonny.

"Its true look I have my picture in my purse"

"Wheres your purse?"

"Oh its ugh I forgot it at your house" she said

"Its okay what do you have in there?"

"Only my script, makeup, perfume, and my pictures. I don't know why but I have my wallet camera and phone in my pockets"

"Well things will be okay for your purse."

"Yeah thats the least of my worries"

"Hey you kiddo's we have to land in New York to meet up with two kids named Grady Mitchell and Zora Lancaster"

"Thats okay we know them thank you"

"Your welcome we will be in New York in four more hours"


	4. Lost in New York

**Hey everyone just a small a.n here just wanted to tell you all thanks for the reviews there helping me update this asap. Well this is just a filler chapter but the excitement is about to come in the next chappy **

Sonny yawned indicating that all that walking earlier made her sleepy. She rested her head on Chad's shoulder. She was a little happy that she would see her friends in four hours, but she kept wondering why were they in New York and not in California.

"Sonny are you okay?" Chad asked looking down at the girl who was staring off into space.

"Oh yeah I am okay, I am just sore from you know." she said looking down on the floor.

"Do you need any medication because if you do ill text Grady or Zora to buy you some" he said playing with her hair.

"Its okay I have some in my pu- never mind, yeah ill text them" she said giving him a pleading smile. She reached for her phone making pain shoot up her arm. She didn't realize how much pain she was in till now.

"Ill get it" Chad offered reaching out and grabbing her cow printed I-Phone.

"Thank you Chad, who knew you could be so sweet" she teased remembering those times when he was a jerk.

"I have my moments" he replied remembering the line he always used on her when he showed he cared. She grabbed the phone and sent a text message to Grady asking if he could buy her some pain killers.

"Chad do you miss them days, you know back when I was the new girl?" she asked putting her head back onto his shoulder.

"Its been three years Sonny. I think I do miss it, because thats when our rivalry was the funniest how we would declare war on each other. When Portlyn use to be on the show now she is on another show and doing movies. How your best friend was Tawni now she is the one who tried to kill you. Its really ironic how the two people who looked harmless are the ones who are the biggest threat." Chad whispered the end of the sentence, seeing that image of Sonny in the rain again.

"I miss them too, except the fights we use to have. I miss the good days when I trusted them and you were the enemy instead of them." she said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Go to sleep Sonny you been threw a lot." he whispered in her ear. He watched her fall asleep on his shoulder. He was just about to fall asleep him self when he heard her phone to start ringing. He instantly grabbed it before she woke up again

_'Yeah I know but I still feel bad _

_idk something about if there is _

_problems I have to go to Spain _

_and protect Zora, and sure what kind?'_

So he didn't know what was going on either. Chad felt at ease at least Sonny and him weren't the only ones not knowing what was happing. He decided it would be okay to reply to Grady since they had more things in common.

_'Hey Grady its me Chad. Thanks _

_for protecting Sonny when she needed _

_help the most. I guess you can get her _

_Advil or Tylenol something to ease her_

_pain'_

He read over the message and pushed send. He laid Sonny down on the seat it was more of a couch since it was a privet jet. He got up and went to sit on the little table looking over the pictures and news paper clippings again. He found out that all there families were marked to be killed. For the first time in a long time he had to admit he was a little scared. He jumped up when he heard the phone ring again, he grabbed it opening the message.

_'Hey Chad its okay I was just glad I _

_got to her on time. Idk if she told you _

_but when I found them she was already_

_passing out' _

His heart dropped after reading the message. He couldn't imagine being with out Sonny, he didn't want her to be in any more danger. All he wanted was her to be safe and not having to worry about people coming after her. He quickly replied back he wanted the answers Sonny wouldn't give him.

_'what exactly happened??_

_She got a text from Nico saying_

_if she told anyone that she was dead_

_what happened Grady??'_

In a way he didn't want to know the answer knowing he was going to get mad, but he needed to know what had happened in Italy. He combed his hair with his fingers and looked out the window. Why was this happening to them? There was something he didn't understand after all the years they worked with Barbie and Rico why were they burly attacking now? Chad shrugged it off and went to read another text message from Grady.

_'Its really hard to explain but it _

_started when Sonny refused to _

_date Nico but then paparazzi_

_found out making her date him'_

What! Chad was mad how could Nico force Sonny to date him? Chad was very confused he didn't know what to do any more. He wanted to hurt Nico so bad, but he also knew he had to stay away from him for Sonny's sake.

_'We have to talk when we pick u_

_up in New York. Were in on this _

_Spain thing too I gotta go later'_

Chad looked at Sonny she looked so innocent andangelic when she was asleep. She turned around and slowly opened her eyes, looking into blue eyes. She gave the boy a small smile before rubbing her eyes sitting up and taking a deep breath.

"Chad how long was I asleep for?" she asked making her self comfortable on the seat.

"I don't really know I lost track of time" he mumbled getting her phone and looking at the time.

"Hello you guys we are about to land in New York in ten minutes, were just going to get more fuel and help the other two passengers get on then we will head to Barcelona Spain." the pilot announced over the intercom.

"You have my phone? Why" Sonny asked a bit of an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I was texting Grady, sorry" Chad quickly said

"Oh okay sorry I snapped right now" she said feeling a bit guilty. Sonny got scared when she felt the jet tip forward. She grabbed onto Chad as tight as she can. She hated the landing part. She shut her eyes tight digging her nails into Chad's arm.

"Ouch Sonny that hurts!" He yelled holding on to his new cut Sonny gave him.

"Oh god Chad I am so sorry, I didn't mean to I was scared and oh god" she said bitting the corner of her bottom lip.

"Its okay Sonny it doesn't hurt any more" He said grabbing her hand and intertwined there fingers together. They stood up when the jet went to a stop, the pilot got up from the front and opened the door. Sonny and Chad soon saw Grady and Zora with two suitcases that was more than both of them had they came with the clothes on there back.

"Sonny your okay thank god!" Zora yelled running up to Sonny and giving her a hug. Zora normally wouldn't be one for hugs but during the past 48 hours she was terrified for her life. She was with Grady when they walked in watching Grady fight Nico off of Sonny. Then she woke up to Grady making her pack her things. Grady was Zora's only friend left before she found out Sonny and Chad were in danger to. In a way she was thankful that Grady wasn't the only one she could trust.

"Zora are you okay?" Sonny said looking at the now 14 year old girl. She still had her funky style with the perky pigtails. She was just a little older like everyone was she was 19 and Chad was 20 Grady was also 19. She noticed Chad and Grady were talking she couldn't help but smile, even though the feud between the shows were over two years ago. This was the first time she actually saw Chad talk to him as if he was one of his friends other than just a Random.

"Yeah Sonny I am good. What about you? How in earth did you end up being with Chad?" Zora asked and the two were just walking towards the boys.

"I thought he was the only friend I had left. He was always my bestfriend, besides you and Grady. We had to escape his house just before the people found us." Sonny explained the whole thing to her two friends.

"Hey kiddo's we are going to leave in two hours so if you want to go shopping you have just enough time to go to a couple shops." the Pilot said walking behind the four friends.

"Thanks we need to get some clothes and stuff" Chad said grabbing Sonny's hand.

"What are you guys now a couple or what?" Grady asked pointing to there hands.

"Its complicated" they both said in a union.

"Sure it is. Hey look there some shops next to the air port" Grady said pointing out a Macy's and next to it had a forever 21.

"Okay first we go to Macy's then the chick store" Chad said walking hand in hand with Sonny.

"Got it" Sonny and Zora said at the same time. Over the years of knowing Grady, Zora, and Chad. Sonny could point out everything new about her friends. Like for instance over the years Zora started to like shopping for new clothes or any thing she could buy. Zora loved anything colorful and full of spunk. With Grady he liked to shop also well so did Chad, but Grady didn't really care to much about the brand. He thought anything that looked good on him was worth buying. With Chad his appearances were everything to him. Yeah he changed a lot from being jerk to Sonny to being a caring loving bestfriend to now boyfriend. She blushed at the thought of Chad being her boyfriend she always waited for that day when he would ask her, it only took him three years.

"Sonny you go with Zora and I go with Grady we meet up at the cashier in a hour" Chad told her kissing her lightly on her cheek. She blushed walking her separate ways from the boys.

"See ya Cooper" she said turning around and walking to the girls side of the store.

"Okay we need a check list tell me the things you need and we will get the things. Were on a tight schedule Sonny are you listing to me." Zora said clicking things on her pink I-Phone.

"Yes, well I need some under wear and bras, socks, pants and shirts. Maybe a blanket and a pillow I was freezing in that jet. Ugh I need a phone and batteries for my camera. I need shampoo and conditioner make up. Zora what else do you think I need?"

"What about a purse, and sunglasses. Oh yeah and perfume" Zora said pointing to the display of perfume. With wide eyes she loved perfume Sonny knew that when they were at Zora's dressing room Sonny saw the collection of perfume's Zora collected.

"Yes we can't be smelly" Sonny said laughing while grabbing a cart from the rack. When Sonny came back Zora was already talking to a cashier about the perfumes. They stood there for about ten minutes, Sonny decided on Juicy Culture and Dior perfumes. Zora on the other hand picked out Princess, Paris Hilton and Baby Phat. They hurried to the clothes both girls got four pants and five shirts each. Sonny grabbed three skirts and two pairs of shorts and four dresses. Zora got shorts Leggings and skirts, she also grabbed a couple of shirts she thought were spunky enough for her style. After the girls got there clothes they went to the dressing rooms and changed trying the clothes on.

"Come on Chad how many polo shirts do you need?" Grady complained even though he liked shopping he hated when he had to stay in one spot for ever.

"Okay I got these to go with my pants" Chad said grabbing the cart. They stood around shopping for another thirty minutes before there hour was up. They stood in line behind two girls with two shopping carts filled to the top.

"Wow do they really need that much stuff. There worse than Sonny and Zora" Grady said laughing at the two girls. His eyes went wide in fear when he noticed Sonny and Zora turned looking at the boys.

"Oh sorry" Grady said

"Its okay we just needed the best" Zora said laughing at a joke the girls were saying earlier.

"Okay that will be $1,576.00 is there anything else I can help you with?" The cashier asked bagging the last items in the bag.

"No thats good thank you" Sonny said giving the cashier her Visa.

After everyone was done paying they were to tired to shop any more. They took the term shop to you drop for real. They were on there way back to the air port when someone noticed them.

"OH MY GOD ITS CHAD AND SONNY!" a crazy fan screamed.

"Oh great just what we need!" Chad yelled grabbing on to the bags as tight as he can before the group took off running. They were about a block away from the Jet when Grady noticed something.

"You guys where is Sonny?" Grady said looking around for his friend.

"She was right behind us a minute ago." Zora said panicking

"Dude how did we loose Sonny!" Chad said getting mad that they lost his girlfriend.

"Grady take my bags to the plane I' ma go look for her" Chad said handing him the bags he had and half of Sonny's bags. Chad ran back to the busy city streets away from the air port, he kept an eye out for Sonny but couldn't find her any where. He quickly ran his fingers threw his hair and scratched his neck, he always done that when he was nerves. He finally saw a small group in the corner of his eyes and felt relief when he saw his perky girlfriend signing autographs.


	5. Take Me Away

"Sonny! Sonny" Chad yelled trying to get to her there were a lot of kids and teens around her.

"Sonny we have to go!" Chad yelled once again making Sonny shoot her head up, and smiled at him.

"Sorry you guys I have to leave now" Sonny said walking towards Chad.

"What happened to you? I was worried" Chad asked holding her hand.

"Sorry I tried to run but there were to many fans" Sonny said giving Chad a small smile still holding some of her bags, they started walking towards the private jet fast when they heard the engines start up.

"Its okay Sonny I understand, call Grady tell them not to leave yet were not there" Chad said handing Sonny her phone. She quickly dialed Grady's number letting it ring till he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey G man tell the pilot that were not on the plane yet, were close to the plane"

"Okay I'll go help you guys"

"Okay thanks"

"Welcome" Grady said hanging up the phone, and walking to the Pilot to tell him what Sonny had just told him.

"What did he say?" Chad asked walking fast past the private jet entrance.

"He said that he will come out and help us" Sonny said trying to catch up with Chad.

"Hey Sonny!" Sonny and Chad froze when they heard that voice, it was one of the voices that haunted Sonny's nightmares.

"Run" Chad commented grabbing Sonny's bags so she can run faster. Sonny looked back for a second and saw Tawni and Nico chasing them, she quickly ran faster till she saw Grady and Zora walking and laughing about something.

"Whats the rush you guys?" Grady asked

"Run! There after us" Chad yelled running past Grady and Zora. Grady saw who they were talking about and turned and grabbed Zora's hand making a run for the plane.

"How did they find us?" Zora asked running up the steps of the plane.

"I don't know" Sonny replied trying to run up the steps after Zora the guys were already in the plane making the pilot, start the plane to move. The plane moved just when Sonny got the door shut, Grady helped her lock the plane and they went to there seats.

"Wow that was scary" Grady said trying to catch his breath.

"I know what do they want from us?" Zora asked holding the arm rest when the plane started to tip upwards.

"Well we can explain some stuff but were not totally sure what it means" Chad said holding on to Sonny's hand.

"It started when we were in Italy, they told me its my turn to get everything taken away. Then when I was at Chad's house there were these guys who broke into the house and we had to escape threw his escape tunnel. We found this room" Sonny started to explain everything what they found, the pictures and the news paper clippings.

"So your saying that our family was all together in some secret colt?" Grady asked looking like he just saw a ghost.

"You can say something like that" Chad said showing them the pictures and the clippings.

"Wow that looks exactly like Sonny" Zora and Grady said in a union.

"Yeah thats what were scared of" Sonny said looking out the window.

"What are we suppose to do when we get to Spain, I haven't been there" Zora said

"I know me either" Grady commented

"What about you guys?" Zora asked.

"I have been there once, but I was like five...I remember getting lost in this hall and some girl came up to me saying...ugh...she said try to memorize this place it will help when your older. She looked like that girl, in that picture Chad" Sonny said pointing to a brown headed girl with long hair.

"I think thats Martha, she is Portlyn's cousin and that is Skyler. I remember now " Chad said pointing out his friends.

"Hey is that me?" Grady asked pointing to a little boy with blond hair smiling and holding cheese.

"I think so...Sonny is that Chad kissing you?" Zora asked, both Sonny and Chad blushed.

"Yeah its funny how I can't remember any thing before eight years old. I just remembered that a little girl named Aly was my best friend." Chad said remembering more of his past then he did.

"Who is Aly?" Grady asked eating popcorn he got from a hot dog cart next to the store.

"Well I can explain that when I was little they never use to call me Sonny, they used Alison but then it was too big for me to say so I would just introduce my self as Aly. When I was around seven or eight thats when they switched it to Sonny" She explained looking threw her bags so she can change her clothes.

"Wow its funny because my mom said that my sister's best friend was named Aly, but that was before she...was sent to my grandparents. They never did tell me where they lived" Grady said

"Who was your sister?" Zora asked

"Her name is Chloe, in a way she looks like that girl who is sitting next to Portlyn and Martha" Grady said pointing to the picture again.

"No that can't be her name is Chasity" Chad replied.

"Were you friends with all your cast mates?" Sonny asked

"Well Chasity is my cousin she lives with my grandma's sister who is Chasity's grandma. Portlyn and Martha are cousin's in a way they look like you Sonny" Chad said looking at the picture again.

"No I doubt it" Sonny said taking the picture from Chad.

"Well look at everything we already been in, that is possible" Zora commented.

"Yea but, my cousins? I would have met them in family reunions or something" Sonny stated.

"Yeah she does have a point" Grady pointed out.

"How long is this flight to Spain?" Chad asked

"Ugh I think its about 16 hours tops maybe" Zora replied

"Look at the sunset its so pretty" Sonny said looking back out side the window.

"So are you" Chad said looking at Sonny."

"So are you guys like together now? You guys are really close for just friends" Zora said

"Yeah starting today" Chad said still keeping his eyes on Sonny.  
"Bout time, hand me my money Grady!" Zora said holding her hand out.

"How much do I owe you?" Grady asked

"Two-hundred dollars, please" Zora said smiling

"You guys bet on how long it will take us to get together?" Sonny asked looking away from the window.

"Yeah and thank you Sonny" Zora replied

"You guys are jerks" Sonny commented

"Yeah we know" Grady said handing Zora her money.  
"Why did I think I that?" Chad asked

"You what?" Sonny asked glaring at Chad

"Kidding, just kidding Sonny" Chad replied

"Better be" Sonny said still staring at him

"And if I wasn't" Chad stated smirking

"Then you will be in trouble" Grady said laughing

"Oh no don't want that" Zora cut in.

"Sonny I was joking" Chad said getting a little scared, Sonny had grabbed her water bottle and was threating Chad to poor it on his hair.

"Okay I'll let you slide on this one Cooper" She replied closing her cap on the water bottle.

"Thank you" He commented giving her a kiss on the cheek making her giggle.

"Wow get a room" Zora said laughing

"It was just a kiss on the cheek Zor" Sonny stated

"Yeah I know I just like to make fun of you guys" Zora said getting up from her spot and looking in the mini fridge grabbing a bottle of water.

"The Pilot filled up the fridge you guys" Zora said walking back to her seat.

"Thats good because it was empty earlier" Chad said leaning his head on Sonny's shoulder. Sonny started to yawn she was still tired she hasn't got much sleep in all night or day.

"Baby you sleepy?" Chad whispered so only Sonny can hear.

"Yeah and my foot is hurting again, and the bruises" She replied sweetly.

"That reminds me here Sonny" Grady said pulling a bottle of Tylenol and Advil out of his pocket handing it to Chad.

"Here take this, so you can feel better" Chad said handing her two pills. She popped them in her mouth and drank some water.

"I'm gonna go to sleep" Sonny whispered to Chad grabbing the soft pink blanket she bought at the store, wrapping it around her. Once everyone knew she was asleep they started to talk again in the kitchen area where they were eating chips and cookies.

"What are we going to do? We don't even know who to call when we get there" Chad said grabbing his water bottle.

"What has Sonny said about the whole Spain thing?" Grady asked

"She has a cousin who called her saying her whole family is out there so I guess we can call them" Chad replied

"How do we know its not a trap?" Zora asked

"What you mean?" Chad asked shooting a cold glare to Zora.

"Calm down pretty boy I was just saying okay, what if its a trick that they planned to get all of us in one place to kill us one by one" Zora commented.

"No I doubt it" Grady said

"We should take shooting and fighting courses when we get out there so we can be prepared" Grady suggested

"That sounds great but do you think Sonny will be on for it? I mean she is too nice for that stuff" Zora commented

"Yeah I know but I think she would be on for it, its just self defense and all you know" Chad replied looking threw the stuff he bought.

"Chad no way you bought one of those" Zora said her eyes going wide with excitement.

"Of course it looked so cool we both got one" Chad replied showing Zora the automatic sling shot thrower.

"What do you think we can throw" Zora said getting happy.

"I say we should use these" Grady said grabbing the bag of jelly beans.

"Ooh Jelly belly jelly beans mine!" Sonny said waking up and getting the bag of candy.

"Hey Sonny! Those were mine" Grady said trying grab the bag back.

"Hey Chaddy, what you guys doing?" Sonny said kissing Chad on his cheek and sitting down on his lap.

"We were going to use those to throw with our sling shots, but you stole them" Chad said pouting.

"Whoa is Chad turning into a softy?" Zora asked laughing at hims pointing her finger.

"Psh-Me a softy? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do that" Chad said being his cocky self.

"Excuse me" Sonny asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Okay maybe only for my baby" Chad replied giving Sonny a soft kiss on her lips, making her smile.

"Aw you guys are such saps" Zora replied

"So what" Sonny said sticking her tongue out at Zora

"Ew I do not want to know what you do with that" Grady commented

"Ew G not like that, get your mind out the gutter" Sonny said scrunching up her noise.

"You guys its 11:11 make a wish" Sonny said excitement running threw her.

"Okay I wish-" Zora started to say

"NO! You have to say it in your head or it won't work" Sonny cut in.

_'I wish Chad will be mine forever'_ Sonny wished

_'I wish I had a chocolate taco right now' _Grady wished

_'I wish I had Normie the gnome with me' _Zora said

_'I doubt that this wishing stuff really works but if it does for any chance I wish that my hair stays perfect forever oh yeah and for Sonny to be mine for ever.' _Chad thought

"Okay its getting late I am going to go to sleep" Zora said grabbing the blanket she bought it had the ninja turtles on it. She went to her seat and started to sleep. Sonny got up after Zora to go change in to more comfortable clothes, Chad and Grady were the only ones left.

"Grady what did you wish for?" Chad asked

"Man it didn't work I wanted a chocolate taco, and I didn't get one" Grady said looking sad.

"Wow you have some apatite don't you?" Chad asked

"Yeah I like a lot of food" Grady replied.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah Sonny? What's wrong are you okay?" Chad asked knocking on the door.

"L-look at this message"


	6. srry plz read

**_Hey everyone i know how much you hate these a.n's but let me explaine to you that i havent gave up on the stories. i have been very busy lately i just started school again my senior year =) woop woop i only have one semester to go im a super senior yay...but i been busy with school and going to sleep early. i also been out looking for a job which i had no luck so far it sicks everyone keeps turning me down, but i refuse to give up. i am also helping my mom take care of my niece/god daughter and let me tell you she is always hyper *note to self dont give a 19month old bby candy lol _**

**_so yeah there are more surprises in store for all my stories i feel really bad that i havent updated any of them =( but i am trying my hardest to write as much as i can so i can update them its just that every time i sit down and start to write i get some other things i have to do. _**

**_For Her last cahnce: i have many things that is going to happen, anf for all you Channy lovers dont worry the love just got put on hold lol, and james lets just say he isnt who he says he is ;) wink wink lol but sadly after a chapter or two ima end it so i can start on the second part Dreaming of Reality or Dreams are only wishes what title you think is good for the second story for her last chance???_**

**_POWER OF SIX: i have good things in store for chad and sonny after they go to the diffrent dimension chad and sonny mite become an official couple or not... i know they already told each other how they feel but would the charmed ones approve?? or will they make them stop seeing each other making it forbidden love??? yeah there are going to be more spells and more powers from tawni nico zora and grady maybe chad too _**

**_Standing in the Rain:dont worrie i havent forgotten about this story i am working on it to bring you lovely reviewrs another chapter there going to finally be in spain and see what all the fuss is about the real reason they must go to spain and what happened to their families back in the days why the whole war started there is going to be alot of channy fluff and i am thinking of having grady fall for a spanish girl named esperanza espie for short what do you say???_**

**_Sweet Dreams: there is going to be the reason why Aly changed her name to Sonny and what her dad is really working for...its going to start off with her wonder years how she became famous and turned into a international super star. then i will have a chapter how chad became famous and how much they driffted apart from each other_**

**_well i hope you guys arnt too mad at me but its monday and i dont have school so i am going to work on a chapter as much as i can its going to be hard cuz ima go to the beach but wish me luck on the writing love you guys your awesome _**

**_-Brianna Marie_**


	7. She isn't who she says she is

_Sorry so late I been busy with school, and I just haven't had the time _

_'Sonny you think your safe but your not. We know everything your the next to die-Tawni'_

"Sonny" Chad whispered hugging her tightly.

"Chad why do they want to kill me?" Sonny asked tears starting to fall from her eyes. Chad started to rub her back leaving circles with his thumb.

"I love you Sonny, there not going to hurt you" Chad whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much baby, your the best" Sonny replied hugging onto Chad resting her head on his shoulder.

"Want to join the mile high club" Chad whispered kissing Sonny's neck.

"Chad" Sonny hissed giving him the 'don't you even dare' look

"Thats my name" Chad smirked

"No I cant" Sonny whispered remembering she was in the bathroom.

"Yes we can Sonny, who would find out. Zora and Grady probably asleep. You know you want to" Chad insisted.

"Chad no, I can't. What if they find out?" Sonny stated.  
"They won't find out Sonny. Its not like we haven't done it before" Chad smirked remembering he was the one to take her virginity a year ago before she left.

"But Chad, what if the do?" Sonny cried out.

"Fine" Chad said pouting

"Fine" Sonny replied giggling.

"Good" Chad whispered stepping closer to Sonny and locking the door.

"Good" Sonny slowly said staring into his eyes.

"So are we good?" Chad asked inches away from Sonny's lips, she bit her lip jumping up on the sink behind her.

"Oh were _so_ good" Sonny smirked she had a plan to tease Chad.

"Good" Chad commented kissing Sonny's soft lips, Sonny wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer into the kiss. Chad started to lick her lips asking for entrance Sonny slowly opened her mouth letting Chad's tongue slip into her mouth. They started to kiss more passionately there tongues dancing together from mouth to mouth as there lips moved perfectly together. Chad slowly pulled away and started to kiss her neck making Sonny moan a little.

"Ch-Chad" Sonny whimpered tightening her legs around Chad. Chad ignored her cry and started to nibble on her neck making Sonny run her fingers in his perfect soft hair.

"Say my name again" Chad asked crashing his lips back on to hers.

"Chad" Sonny whispered seductively she forgotten her urge to fight her hormones off, but instead all she wanted was more of Chad. Sonny started to nibble on his ear slowly leaving small kisses to his neck, she started to tease him the same way he teased her.

"Have I told you I loved you?" Chad moaned a bit.

"You know you talk to much" Sonny giggled playing with the bottom of hem of his polo shirt lifting it up she slip her hand over his perfectly muscular abs pulling his shirt all the way off.

"I thought you liked when I talked?" Chad smirked as he watched Sonny become memorized by his body. She kept licking her lips and tracing his six pack she felt like she was in a trance.

"Chad I want you" Sonny said with out thinking making Chad jump from what she said.

"Mile high club?" Chad asked smirking

"Mile high club" Sonny replied, Chad started to remove Sonny's shirt kissing her as he went. Chad passionately kissed Sonny one more time unlatching her bra in the process.

"Chad. Sonny. You guys In here?" Zora asked knocking on the door. Sonny's eyes went wide in fear.

"Chad what do we do?" Sonny whispered quickly pulling her shirt back on.

"I dunno Sonshine" Chad whispered back pulling his shirt back on as well.

"You guys I know your in here" Zora knocked once again.

"Chad say something" Sonny pleaded.

"Yeah sorry Zora I had to talk to Sonny alone. We will be out in a minute" Chad quickly said.

"Oh okay hurry though because I need to go" Zora replied.

"Okay ew" Chad whispered finally latching Sonny's bra back into place. Chad slowly opened the door letting the two of them out. Sonny just ran to the back couch where she was sitting in before with her blanket. Chad sat next to her and rested his head on her lap.

"She is such a moment killer" Chad whispered making Sonny giggle.

"Yes but I told you before" Sonny replied playing with his soft blond hair.

"I know but I just love the risk you put me in" Chad whispered yawning.

"You sleepy?" Sonny asked covering him with her blanket.

"Just a little" Chad replied looking into her eyes. Chad sat up when Sonny moved him over so she can lay next to him.

"Lay down" Sonny insisted pushing him down onto one of the pillows. Sonny climbed on top of him resting her head on his chest.

"I like this" Chad stated holding on to her.

"Me too. It sucks how we have to go through all this though" Sonny whispered closing her eyes.

"Yeah I know, and I promised there not going to hurt you as long as I am alive" Chad said. Closing his eyes in the process.

**STANDING_IN_THE_RAIN**

Sonny and Chad woke up to Zora and Grady yelling for them to wake up.

"Come on you guys wake up" Grady said throwing his pillow at them.

"Mm No!" Sonny protested trying to go back to sleep.

"Yes were almost there" Zora stated getting all her things together.

"Fine then I guess we can get up" Chad whispered sitting up.

"Yeah, me to" Sonny replied yawning a little.

"Good cause we have bout 30 minutes give or take" Grady interrupted getting his belongings together. The plane finally landed in the beautiful city of Barcelona Spain all four of them were in awe.

"Wow this is the air port and it looks amazing" Zora commented looking around at the air port.

"Holla como estas?" Some Spanish guy greeted them. He was tall lean and handsome.

"Hi um do you speak English?" Sonny asked while balancing her bags in her hands.

"Yeah, hi how may I help you. My name is Carlos and I will help you with your needs" He greeted.

"Thats more like it. Okay we need a hotel" Chad demeaned.

"Sure thing. There is The Palace Hotel one of the finest hotels in lovely Spain. We also have Mela Hotel which is smaller but also classy" Carlos suggested helping Sonny and Zora putting there bags in the black SUV. Chad stood there staring at him flirt with his girlfriend he was getting mad.

"So Senorita what is your name?" Carlos asked Sonny making her giggle.

"Sonny Monroe" Sonny replied blushing.

"What a lovely name Senorita Monroe as beautiful as the Spanish sky" Carlos commented kissing her hand.

"Wow" Sonny said she was breathless.

"Your really the gentleman" Sonny complimented, not taking her love sick eyes away from Carlos.

"Sonny can we talk?" Chad asked, making Sonny a little nerves by the was he sounded.

"Sure..." Sonny replied putting her bags down and walking towards Chad.

"Why you flirting with him?" Chad hissed.

"What! Chad are you serious?" Sony asked.

"Ugh yeah I never been more serious in my life! He is flirting with you and your flirting back. Hello, earth to Sonny your with me not him!" Chad yelled

"Oh God Chad can you be any more of a jerk!"

"Oh I'm a jerk now Sonny? What happened to like twenty minutes ago? You loved me or was it a lie?"

"Just leave me alone Chad." Sonny softly said. She walked off to the car where the Grady and Zora was trying to put there bags into the trunk.

"Leave you alone? What is wrong with you Sonny?" Chad asked following the now crying Sonny.

"Its funny how a person can break your heart, yet you still love them with all the little pieces" Sonny whispered.

"What are you trying to say? I didn't do anything Sonny your the one who was flirting with Flavio over there. Talk to me! Dammit!" Chad shouted.

"Leave me alone Chad!" Sonny shouted getting into the car.

"I see how it is Sonny. Flavio I'll find my own way around." Chad said. Walking away from the car.

Chad walked to the nearest restaurant, he couldn't believe he just got dumped for a limo driver. He was sure Sonny was in love with him after all he did save her and protected her. Something had to make Sonny turn on him so fast.

"Hey Chad. Nice to see you here" Chad heard a voice call him. He knew that voice all to well.

"What do you want?" Chad hissed, not turning to see the girl he hated so much.

"Oh you know what I want, I want her gone! You guys aren't very good at running away." Tawni replied sitting next to Chad.

"Well your wish is granted she left. I have no clue where they are and I'd rather not find out either." Chad coldly replied.

"She done it to you too huh?" Nico asked sitting on the other side of Tawni.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked

"Sonny isn't who she says she is. Her name isn't even Sonny" Tawni replied.

"I know its Alison. Your point is?" Chad said looking at the Spanish menu.

"No thats not her name either. See Sonny has never met you before, she doesn't even know you exist. That girlfriend of yours is actually Jasmine Ortega a Spanish spy, you brought her to the real Sonny Monroe by bringing her to Spain. She tried to kill us Chad she will kill Grady and Zora too if we don't stop her." Nico explained.

"You guys are funny, do you really think I will believe you? I read the news paper articles all about your family trying to kill us off for our money!" Chad shouted.

"Its a lie we had to do that in order to keep everything a secret Chad. Come with us we will introduce you to the real Sonny." Tawni replied.

"Why should I trust you guys? You broke into my house" Chad commented.

"What? No we didn't" Nico replied.

"Yes you guys did you and some other people came and tried to kill us." Chad said.

"No..we didn't. Chad you sure we did that? Because we been in Spain since we left that intruder in the rain." Tawni said getting up quickly pulling out her phone and texting someone.

"Chad your in danger if you don't come with us you will be dead in the next twenty-four hours." Nico said standing up and looking around.

"He is right, follow us and you will be safe Chad." Tawni commented, she started to run off to a black car parked across the street.

"Fine then." Chad whispered and followed Nico and Tawni to the car.


	8. an

_**hey everyone i know how much you hate a.n but i thought this was the best i can do for now. i am extreamly sorry that i havent updated Power of Six, Sweet Dreams or Standing in the rain. i know i have other stories but i dont think ima do them til i finish these three. i am curently working on the new chapter for Power of Six there is a big surprise in that chapter let me tell you!..i hope your not too mad at me for not updating them as fast as i can i been very bsy with scool i go to school from 7.42 -maybe 6 on a early day or 7 then i have homework and i have to help around the house. so i really dont have time to write as much as i use to. please dont give up on me i promise i will try to write more. right now im back in new mexico to visit my family....i hope everyone had a wonderfull xmas and a happy new year.**_

**_love all you guys xoxoBrianna_**


End file.
